Musical Love One-shot Collection: UtaPri! Edition
by MikaraRinna
Summary: Some one-shot of your fave pairing with some quite popular songs to add some spice. Might contain Yaoi please refrain from read if you hate Yaoi. [REQUEST IS CLOSED] (Sorry I'm not good at summaries)
1. AixSyo - Magnet

AixSyo -Magnet

**{A/N: Heyo! This is my first fanfic! To be publish in ~ That means I have written other fanfic. I post 1 on Wattpad but, well I guess its suck so I wanna start writing in ! Minna, Yoroshiku~}**

_In the deepest part of me, a tiny flame was lighted_

_And before I knew it, my whole heart became ignited. _

'What is this feeling?' Ai thought. 'Its burning my heart... It hurts, is this what they call jealousy? Whenever I see him around with someone else, my heart ache..' "Konbanwa, Ai-senpai." Natsuki greeted him as he entered the shared dorm. Ai nodded "Em, Konbanwa." 'Funny, why is it so silent?' Ai thought. He looked at Natsuki, he was... alone, without Syo being around him.

"Natsuki-san, where is Syo?" Ai ask him. Natsuki looked at his senpai. "He went on a walk," "At night?" Natsuki nodded "He said he wants to be alone for a while," 'Why does he want to be alone?' Ai thought, a bit worried about his fellow kouhai.

_Wand'ring as a butterfly, I aimlessly took flight, and_

_Found myself falling apart alighted in your palm_

Syo walk aimlessly under the night sky. He is rethinking what is going on, he had been feeling anxious when he is around him. "Koi nano? Ai nano? Nande ka kono kimochi? (Is this love? What is this feeling?)" He whispered to no one in if his soul's been taken away, Syo didn't even look at where he is going. Suddenly, he heard a car honk at him. He snapped out of his thought and look at the direction of the car. 'Its too late...'

_Let go of my hands entwined around your own_

_And instead I'll press my lips against yours_

_Even if they say that what we have is wrong_

_When you're with me, I burn up all the more_

Ai's phone rang. 'Who would be calling me in the middle of the night?' He thought before answering the call. "Mushi mushi?" "Mushi mushi, is this Mikaze Ai-san, Kurusu Syo-san's senpai?" At the sound of Syo's name being said, Ai trembled. "H-Hai," "Kurusu Syo-san met with an accident, he is now at the hospital."

Ai fell down on he knees, eyes widen. "S-Syo..." "Mikaze-san? Mushi mushi? Mikaze-san?" He ignored the call, he is too shocked about this news. Too shocked. "Ai-Ai?" Reiji who was passing by saw his bandmate. "Ai-Ai? Doushite yo?" He asked him as he too kneel down beside him. "S-Syo.." "What's up with Syo-chan?" "Syo got into an accident!" "What!?"

_I want you to hold me tight_

_And reassure me every night_

_Make me believe that no matter what they say, we're in love, baby_

"Syo-chan.." Natsuki said as he stand beside him. Syo was sleeping on the hospital bed peacefully, still in a coma. "How could this happen?" Otoya ask. "The doctor said he get hit by a car because he was walking in the middle of the road." Tokiya said. "Why would he walk in the middle of the road?" Cecil ask. "He is probably too deep in thoughts," Masato said. "About?" Ren ask. "Moreover, we should be concern about his health now." Reiji said.

"You guys have a recording today right?" Ranmaru ask STARISH. STARISH nodded. "You should go get ready," Camus said. "Demo, senpai." "You guys should go, you can't abandon your jobs." Ai cut Natsuki off. Knowing that it is useless fighting with Ai, they walk off slowly. "Ai-Ai, you coming?" Reiji said as the senpais too walk out the hospital room. "I think I'll stay for a while, as a senpai I should be responsible of my kouhai." Reiji just nodded.

_Kiss me in the dark_

_Like we could never come apart_

_Intoxicated by you, I am consumed, wanna drown in this fantasy_

Ai hold Syo's hand tightly, "Syo, please wake up. Please don't leave us, please don't leave me. I-I don't want to lose you." Tears start falling of his eyes. Ai wipe it away with his hand. "I-I," Ai stop and took a deep breath. "Suki desu, Syo." A tear fell down Syo's cheek, "S-Syo? You could hear me?" Another tear fell on Syo's cheek. "Please wake up soon Syo, I'll be waiting for you."

_Need you to restrain me, I need you to need me more and more_

_If you love me, show me, and know me further than you've gone before_

_Call it "weird", but this love is something that I simply can't ignore_

_Let's just run until we find somewhere to run to_

"Ai, Ai wake up." A voice said while slowly shaking him. Ai groan, he opened his eyes and look at the figure that wake him up. "S-Syo?" Syo hold Ai's cheek, "Ai, I love you too." He said. "Wha? But I thought you love Nanami-san?"

_If it seems I've let my heart lead me astray_

_It's because I've melted my life with hers_

_So much pressure weighs upon our shoulders that_

_we can't be soft-touchers or whisperers_

"Well, I was but when I met you I fell in love," he said. "I was so confused about this feeling that I can't even see you without my heart throbbing. I decided to take a walk that I didn't see where I was going and met with an accident." Their faces get closer to each other and Ai close the gap between them, melting themselves in a soft yet sweet kiss. Syo pull away, "Ai, I have to go now." "No! Syo don't leave me!" Syo slowly backed away. "I'm sorry Ai, but I have to go. I'll... see you soon." He smiled softly, a tear fell and he disappeared.

_This isn't just another dream_

_For sure, this is the real thing_

_This is reality, you and I, together and face-to-face_

_With the knowledge that_

_From this point on we can't go back_

_But that's okay, because I'd give up the world just to be with you, precious one_

"Syo!" Ai wake up. 'Yume?' He thought. He looked at Syo, he is still sleeping peacfully. Its been a few days now, the guys would come and visit him. STARISH's activities are canceled but individual activities are still continued. Ai would come to visit him every day. He didn't know why but at least seeing him sleeping would ease his heart a bit.

Miracle strucks, Syo's fingers start moving slowly. And his eyes open slowly, Aqua met Cyan's. As soon as he saw his kouhai waking up he hugged him. "Syo!" Tears fall down his cheeks, he didn't mind to wipe it off as Syo hugged him back. "I'm fine, everything will be okay."

_Dawn breaks colder than I've ever seen before_

_I'm driven to tears by anxiety_

_Then you whispered to me "It'll be okay"_

_But I could hear your voice was wavering_

_I want you to hold me tight_

_And reassure me every night_

_Make me believe that no matter what they say, we're in love, baby_

_Kiss me in the dark_

_Like we could never come apart_

_Intoxicated by you, I am consumed, wanna drown in you_

Syo didn't want him to let go. His warm despite being a robot. Ai pulled back before Syo could say anything, Ai pulled the breather away and kiss him.;Their eyes close, savoring the moment they have together, their first kiss. Unexpectedly in a hospital room.

_Looking in your eyes_

_I'm absolutely magnetized_

_If they took me away, God, I swear that I'd be pulled back to you_

_This I know is true_

_And on my life I promise you_

_I'll be okay, because I'd give up the world just to see you, my precious one_

They pulled back and look at each other's eyes. A smile spread across Syo's face.

"From now on let me protect you from danger and such. I promise you I'll be beside you whether you need me or not. As I promise on my life, you are the one and only I love, my precious one." Ai whispered and kiss him again. Whatever people think, whatever people say, they would be together, forever and always...

**#TheEnd#**

**{A/N: What do you guys think? Pls rate and review! There is a few notes I'll give here:**

**1)ALL of them are Out Of Character (OOC)**

**I tried my best but I couldn't *shrugs* Gomen, minna**

**2) I'm a AixSyo shipper! (I think that was not necessary)**

**3)The ending is crap...**

**Well, thanks again for wasting your precious time to read my junk. I know its bad, real bad but hey, it doesn't hurt to challenge yourself right? If you think this is a good story, pls suggest some other pairings. It will be nice if you have songs that would match the pairing (Cuz the title DID say Musical Love) just make sure to leave a link to the song. And if its a song in Japanese or other language (ie: Korean) please make sure to also leave a link to english translation! Now I should have said this earlier but I guess I forgot. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own UtaPri! If I did I would have been too busy to write this fanfic... Song used is Magnet which is ALSO NOT OWNED by me. The song Magnet is sang by Vocaloids, Miku &amp; Luka so (c) to them I guess.**

**Check YouTube for a MMD, Starish &amp; Quartet Night's version of Magnet which is also good. Thanks again for reading, see ya soon~}**


	2. TokiyaxOtoya - Roulette

TokiyaxOtoya - Roulette

**{A/N: People actually read this! *cries* T-Thank you guys, its really appreciated. , anyway enough with the drama. I had a hard time writing this... Its hard making a scene that fit this song cuz I'm pretty sure the song is for Nanami-chan but then again, I found a cute photo that give me inspiration! Its a picture of Tokiya and Otoya drinking a cup of hot choco? Or tea? I'm not sure but still its so cute! *squeals* Anyway, a shout out to Gox2JetCoaster-san for giving me this pairing and song... Enjoy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own UtaPri nor the song "Roulette", English translation taken from Moonlit Sanctuary, SilverMoon-san's blog (c) to him/her.}**

_My heart is burning …and singing. Why is it?_

_A painted future, this sky is soaring!_

_Can I fly to the sky?_

_Can I get my dreams come true? Come on,_

_Place your bets!_

_Risk everything!_

"Tokiyaa~" Tokiya sighed, he have been used to whom the squeaky voice belong to. That voice that he sometimes hate yet he can't ignored. It feels like he's the big brother that is taking care of the young. Well, no one can blame him, unlike the others the little red-head is often lonely, being an orphan and all.

"What is it, Otoya?" he asked the young red-head. "Nee, nee did you figure out where we should perform our duet?" the cheerful red-head said. "No, why?" The bluenet answered. "Well, if you don't have can we please perform somewhere near the orphanage?" Otoya begged him with puppy eyes.

_It's becoming so hot that my heart hurts!_

_It's not a bad feeling, though. I'll make you understand!_

_I won't hand over these feelings!_

Tokiya stare at Otoya's puppy eyes. Tokiya didn't know how he felt about Otoya. Sometimes, he see him as a friend; at other time he see him as a brother. While the other times, even he didn't know how he feel about him.

_Growing up! Hurrying towards a dream!_

_We'll search for an irreplaceable tomorrow!_

_Feelings that make me want a smile to bloom_

_Believe in me, __and then you'll see! __I promise you!_

"May I ask why do you want to perform at somewhere near the orphanage?" Otoya was taken aback by Tokiya's question. "Um, well I want to show the senseis there to what have I grown to.

"After all, the orphanage is my home. It might not be perfect but... I grew up there and, and I want to make sensei proud of me. I want to share my dreams with the kids there." He said. His face turn to a sad expression, without noticing a tear drop on his face.

_Raise the future! The roulette game's beginning to turn! Red of black, which do you choose？_

_We'll play __this song of fate!_

_We won't lose! Rivals song_

Tokiya's eyes widen. He didn't expect Otoya to cry. Using the palm of his hand, he wipe his tear away. "Hey, don't cry. If you want to do the duet at somewhere near the orphanage I don't mind, okay?" "Really?" Tokiya nodded.

"Arigatou, Tokii!" He said and hug the older male. Tokiya chuckled and pat his head. "Nee, nee can I treat you on a cup of hot choco today!?" Otoya said. Tokiya look at him. "Pwease Tokii!" Otoya begged with a cute tone and of course his puppy eyes.

Tokiya sighed, "Fine, let's go." "Yeay!" Otoya cheered and skipped out the room while humming a tune.

_My heart is diving …and rising with love!_

_This guiding music's entirety will become a rainbow!_

_I'll go to the next one!_

Tokiya and Otoya sat down at a nearby café. It was a calm evening, suitable for some relaxation. The two didn't say a word, they just stare out the window enjoying the peace while it last.

_I'll try for it all! Come on,_

_Let's run through_

_That door ahead!_

"Nee, Tokii." Well, there goes the peace. "What is it, Otoya?" "What is your best moment with STARISH?" Tokiya turn his gaze to Otoya who is already staring at him, looking for an answer. "I don't know," Tokiya shrug. "Aww, Tokii there must be a moment you want to treasure forever right?"

Tokiya think hard "I guess the best moment with STARISH is when we perform at the UtaPri award. We perform full-heartedly, together for our fans and supporters. I guess that's the best moment." "Tokii, that's so deep!" Tokiya chuckle "Everything is so deep for you Otoya. You asked me, how about you?" Otoya blink his eyes, then smile widely.

_What will be at this road's end?_

_Where the light is excitedly waiting unseen!_

_Let's begin this story!_

"Everyday with STARISH is the best moment for me! I get to spend time with everyone everyday!" He said cheerfully. "Otoya.." "But personally, I like it that you guys dress up as Kuma-chan just for me!" After he said that he burst out laughing, Tokiya snicker.

"Man, I should have take a picture." He said while wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes. "Natsuki did a great job by forcing you guys to dress up as Kuma-chan," he continue. "If we didn't do, he will probably chase us till the end of the earth." Tokiya said causing Otoya to laugh again.

_Jumping up! Onto a seven-colored stage!_

_I want to see everyone soon!_

_Shining like a star in the night,_

_This feeling is the strongest! My love for you!_

They get up and started to walk back to the Master Course. Otoya put his hand in his pocket and found a coin, he took it out and start to toss it. Tokiya just look at his roommate's action. Otoya stop and cover the back palm of his hand with his other hand, the coin underneath it.

He stop walking "Tokiya, heads or tails?" "Tails," "Okay I choose heads, if you win we will go home; but if I win we will go somewhere else." Tokiya shrug "Whatever,"

_Shoot a coin! Give it a toss! Good luck! Heads or tails, make your choice!_

_My goddess of music is smiling!_

_Let's play a game! My dear friends!_

Otoya pull his hand back, revealing the coin. "Hah, heads! I win!" Tokiya puff his cheek "Mou, where do you want to go? Its almost 9 O'clock." "Hihi, Tokiya I win so you must listen to me!" Otoya said and took Tokiya's hand and drag him somewhere.

_Growing up! Hurrying towards a dream!_

_I want to send all of this to the world!_

_I've realized we're tied together by something_

_Believe in me, and then you'll see! I promise you!_

They stopped at a wide field, around it was huge trees that have blooming flowers. "Wahh, kirei da yo! I always want to come here but I didn't know it was this beautiful!" Otoya said as he let go of Tokiya's hand.

Tokiya too admire the beauty of the nature, even at night the trees stood beautifully. "Tokiya, can I ask you something?" "Sure Otoya." "What will happen if STARISH disbanded?" Tokiya look at his roomate, his face bearing that sad expression he rarely have.

_Raise the future! The roulette game's beginning to turn! Red or black, which do you choose?_

"Otoya, where did that come from?" "Well, y'know its not like we will stay young forever. Eventually we will grow up and retire, and then what will happen to STARISH? Will we disappear just like that?" He said.

Using his arm, Tokiya headlock Otoya. "Ite, i-itai yo Tokii." Otoya whined. "Say something ridiculous like that again and I'll make it hurt more." "What!? No,no,no! Let me go! Let me go, Tokiya!" Otoya try to break free from Tokiya.

"Its true that we will get older, but right now let us enjoy ourselves while we are still young. Its not like STARISH would disband anytime soon." Tokiya said. Otoya pout "Okay, fine. Let me go now!" "Nope, I'll drag you home myself." Tokiya said and he did drag him home, still headlocking him.

_Even though we recognize this bond,_

_We won't lose! Rivals song!_

"Tokiyaa~ Let me go!" Otoya continue whining. Tokiya didn't mind him, he just continue to drag him. Somehow, Otoya manage to break free from Tokiya's grip. "Hah, I'm free!" He said and ran away from Tokiya.

"Otoya!" Tokiya shouted and chase Otoya. They continue chasing each other till they reach the Master Course. That's their routine, the red-head being the genki one while the bluenet being cold at certain times but caring at other times.

Being the exact opposite of each other they still have a great bond. Be this bond a brotherly bond or a friendly bond, they knew this bond won't break anytime soon.

**#TheEnd#**

**{A/N: So... What do you think? Is it good enough? Well I did say I have a hard time writing this. At least there is less OOC-ness in this chapter. Anyway, the STARISH disbanding question by Otoya was actually a question ask by a member in a group. The group was a group for an idol girl group, µ's. The member asked "What will happen to µ's in the future? Cuz eventually they will grew older and the seiyuus couldn't possibly keep up at being idol, right?" it was something like that. **

**I was actually thinking about that too, cuz µ's is my fave girl group. So that kind of came out of nowhere... Other than that, I found out I got at least 30 people read this thing but only 2 favourite it... Thanks MUSIC99 &amp; Gox2JetCoaster! **

**Well, anybody here watch Bonjour Koiaji Patissierre? I love that anime, I found out that they only have 26 episodes but don't ever trust Wiki. If you do watch BonKoi who is your fave? Me ish Ryou-kun and Mitsuki-sensei! Ryou-kun's "Ouch!" is the cutest~ I put that on repeat! Hahaha**

**On a side note, I finished watching BrosCon OVA 2! Its sooo steamy &amp; funny but I won't spoil you. That's it for my nonsense talking, pls rate &amp; review! Beacause if there is no review on what pairings I should do next, I couldn't update this story. Sorry if this chapter is too short... Oh another note, this is more of a Bromance chapter than a lovey-dovey chapter. Sorry again if it did not met your expectation, I tried my best ^_^ See ya soon~~}**


	3. STARISHxHaruka or STARISHxReader

Happy White Day! Special~ Rabu Song Mashup

**{A/N: Minna! Hapii Huwaito dei! Haha, Happy White Day~ I don't celebrate White Day nor Valentines Day but I had fun writing this ^_^ White Day is something people in Japan, Taiwan, China and Korea usually celebrate. Its celebrated 1 month after Valentines Day, where the guy usually give a gift to the girls who gave the guys gifts on Valentines Day. So this is a special chapter for all of you. Enjoy Reading~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own UtaPri nor the songs in here, yes songs. There is a LOT of songs here but I will list it at the end of the story~}**

_When I look at you my heart always goes thump thump. __Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy_

_Even though I'm continuously looking at your diligent profile. You don't notice Even if it's just a dream I can close the distance between the two of us_

Otoya sighed, how long have he been keeping this feeling? Since they were students? No. It was way longer than that, it was when he first laid his eyes on her.

Her smile, her mesmerizing gaze. Everything about her is just perfect. Way more than perfect, it was flawless... He wish she belong to him but he couldn't deny the fate they were bound to.

_Shout it out! This craving strong enough to make even the moon itself quake Send it out! This wish of despair enough to make me lose my senses _

_Black velvet, a shattered glass The hands of the clock turning blankly upside down The self-satisfying control sequence repeats_

He might not be the most futuristic guy in the block, but he has to manners and the money. Heck, he was the heir to the Hijirikawa Financial! He is Hijirikawa Masato, the daring guy as they said. He's love for her is strong, too strong that it could kill him.

And yet, he couldn't confess. He know he can't, because if he did, it will be the end of both of them. He also know, that he is not the only one who bare this feelings. There are rivals... all over him.

_I've gotten sick of blowing too much Bubbles with this boring chewing gum (I'm sick of this!)_  
_If it weren't for the dry and tasteless _

_Goddamn &amp; Hate Imitation!_  
_You stick out your tongue and it seems to be moist._

She understand him all too well, even if people says he don't deserve her. He might be short but he is the prince that will protect her! He is Kurusu Syo, for god sake! On his tough times, she will be there and assured him.

When people laugh at him and mock him, he will get mad. But, when she say he is cute and cool, he was happy. He took that as a compliment. Being there with her, makes him happy! He wants to be the one to protect her! Because he is her knight in shining armor...

_Though my strong point is keeping my composure,_  
_Whatever happens, I knew that it was dangerous to fall in love with you Why are you so concerned for me?_  
_Why do you show me such hope?_  
_Since it's you, I should understand, what that must mean… "Right?"_

"Cecil-san! Cecil-san!" Ugh, he just want her to stop calling him with the honorifics. Why can't she just accept him? Is it about the rules... or something else? The fact that he have been a part of STARISH does not mean he will give her away so easily.

Cecil has no idea how he would make her to accept him. He has no idea how she feel about him. It feels bad that you could read everybody else's mind but not your loved , the truth sucks.

_In my uneven heart, every precious moment From every fiber of my being becomes a song that transcends even words! Fly away!_  
_These overflowing miracles are just sparkling!_  
_For a lifetime, I want to give you a magic that can't be broken forever!_

"Haru-chan!" They think he took a bold move, but they didn't know he was suffering. He know he's alter ego try to hurt her but he couldn't help her. Natsuki, Satsuki, two souls in one body that is sharing the same heart and love interest.

He wish he could be manly enough to protect her. And yet, he can't. She manage to soften Satsuki's heart, while her cute self manage to make Natsuki's heart melt. Oh how they wish,she belong to them and not anyone else. Let them share her together between themselves but not with anybody either than them.

_That was the first time I'd been loved by someone The more I was loved, the more painful it was,and I cried The forbidden flame of love My heart is crying out as my memories are torn apart By a fate that won't let us be together_

Jinguji Ren, the flirt and the lover boy. The one who would stuck a rose in front of an unexpected 'victim'. But somehow, when he met her it feels as if the love cupid had struck him good.

She was caring, she was beautiful. Not to mention she relive the music lover in him. She teach him how to enjoy the good things in life. She makes him feel alive again! Now, instead of him being the predator, he is the stunned prey...

_I'll play this one time melody to wipe away tears._  
_Don't go pretending you are someone stronger than you really are._  
_Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside._  
_Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside._  
_But there is one thing that I surely can do._  
_With this electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing._  
_With words straight from my soul, I send this to you._

Ichinose Tokiya, or formerly known as HAYATO. He has a complex of his former was scared people won't accept him as Tokiya and instead keep fondling over him because his HAYATO. But, he was wrong.

She came and believed at him. He gave him hope to perform a song better than HAYATO itself. A song with a heart... His true feelings capture into his songs, he wants to thank her with this special feeling he has for her. Though, he doesn't want to risk her future because of him...

_Cheers for the love! I'm glad to be here, Our present exists right here Cheers for the love! It's only just begun, I'm counting on you again tomorrow, We've yet to reach our goal_

_Smile, When you're sad let's blow it all away If you can laugh the scenery will change peeking through the clearing weather Even when you're unsure the road leading to happiness Comes into view under the blue sky_

_Rain falls from time to time but it's harsh without water Don't wither, Nurture everyone's tree of dreams_

We want to whisper sweet nothings to you... But we are too close to each other. Still, let us love you, even if this love will break us. We want to be the one by your side.

We will sing our songs for you till the end. You are the only one we want to protect. Ahh... We love you for eternity. This love is hurtful. We were bound by fate but we are stuck in this 'devil contract'.

Wise man says only fools rush it, maybe they were right? Who knows? Maybe one day you would finally choose. Between the seven of us, who stole your heart? Hey, tell us! No! You can't choose all of us! Don't be greedy okay!

As long as we love you, we won't hand you over! Your soft voice has cause us to get drunk. Ahh... We can't stop falling in love with you! A. I. S. H. I. T. E. R. U. Eien ni...

"Accept this gift we give to you. Something to return your chocolates on Valentines Day." Eventhough we said that... There is a hidden meaning behind each gift, right..? We wish you a Happy White Day, the one we love...

**#TheEnd#**

**{A/N: I had fun writing this ^_^ No, seriously I had fun writing this. It feels like I'm writing my own lyrics but I actually took bit of paragraph in each songs. So this is the songs used:**

**1) Fuwa Fuwa Time - Hokago Tea-Time [Actually the first song was suppose to be "You kissed so perfect" a mash up of 5SOS &amp; 1D but then I changed cuz it feels weird to have a Eng song with the others being Jap songs]**

**2) Addicted (2) Phantom - Sakamaki Ayato [Ayato's chara song! I'm sorry, I'm not sorry... I inserted a sadist song in this story I call fluff romance 0_0]**

**3) Chu Chu Luv Scandal - Marginal#4 [Because I never learn to give up! I put yet another Rejet song that has *cough deep meaning cough* Very scandalous I'm telling ya!]**

**4) Jealousness - Asahina Triplets [Please don't ask me why I put that song... Cuz I have no idea why. Maybe cuz this song is catchy, yeah...that's it]**

**5) Beautiful Love - Ai, Masato &amp; Syo [I like this song, its so darn cute and catchy. Not to mention the only song in this story that has an ACTUAL Kawaii &amp; Genki vibe]**

**6) LOVELESS WORLD - µ's [Because this world is LOVELESS! Nah, just kidding. Catchy song, sad meaning *sobs*]**

**7) Happy Syntheizer - Vocaloids [I forgot their name! I'm sorry... Finally a happy song after those sad songs! Hey wait, the lyrics aren't happy at all...]**

**8) Aishiteru Banzai - µ's [A late entry! I decided to put this song up cuz it has good meaning behind it]**

**I just realize the songs if not about unrequited love, its about hearbroken...! Whut... Anyway, this is technically a STARISH×Haruka but could be read as STARISH×Reader cuz no name was imply. I still haven't get any reviews on what pairing I should do so I won't update this until I get one review for a pairing. So don't expect to see me any soon... See ya soon?~}**


	4. SyoxHaruka - UNBALANCED LOVE

Syo×Haruka - UNBALANCED LOVE

**{'Sup people! Mika is back and Mika is happy! Mika just found me self a Love Liver and 2 requests. This week just turned awesome! Anyway, Mika dedicate this chappy to sweetknife55. You know I like your pen name, it reminds me of Kanato from DiaLovers. Hihi, anyway the pairing is Syo×Haruka while the song is "UNBALANCED LOVE" by Printemps. To aoifan3697, I will do your request soon okay? ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own UtaPri nor the song "UNBALANCED LOVE". English translation taken from Love Live Wikia (c) to whomever translates it}**

_Stop being so nice to me_

_It's a lie, all of it is a lie_

_Just because you're so kind to me_

_I'm falling more and more in love with you_

_I'm always by your side_

Wanting and needing, those two things have been playing in my mind. I want you, I need you from the first time I met you. "-o-chan? Syo-chan?" "Uh? Huh? Oh Natsuki what's up?" I look at my best friend since childhood. "Dinner's soon, and later we have night practice. You should get ready now." I just nodded.

I washed my face and change to something more comfortable. I wore my sweater and went outside the room I shared with Natsuki and of course my senpai, Mikaze Ai. "You should really stop thinking of her." I turned to see my senpai leaning against the wall.

_But... we're only friends?_

_My heart feels like it's being torn apart when I keep hiding my feelings_

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked him, not amused at any of his tricks. "You know what I mean, stop thinking of her. Its useless, 'Love Is Forbidden', remember? Loving her would just break you. You should focus more on your career." He said. "I don't need advice from a robot who doesn't understand the meaning of love. You might as well leave me alone, Ai-senpai." "Whatever, midget. But don't come running to me when anything bad happens." He said, waved his hand and walked away.

"Stupid senpai." I whispered.

_It's cruel of you to play around with me so carelessly_

_My heart throbs each time; how long will it take for you to notice?_

I went to the dining room and saw all of my bandmates there preparing for dinner. I help them too. "Where are the senpais?" Otoya ask as we started to sit down on the dining table. "The senpais still have work to do so they won't be eating with us." Tokiya reply. All of us nodded, somehow I feel at ease, at least I don't have to face Ai-senpai.

As we were eating dinner, I can't help but steal glances at Nanami. She was sitting just opposite me and in between Ren and Tokiya. I don't mind Tokiya but Nanami sitting beside that flirt boy Ren, I can't help but feel a bit annoy and jealous. I keep looking at Nanami until she notice it. She turn to look at me and smile which causes me to blush a little. I finally decided to look away.

_It's painful to watch you while holding in feelings I desperately want to confess_

_I won't be able to take it much longer_

_They'll overflow and the words "I love you" will spill from my lips_

"-yo-kun! Kurusu Syo-kun!" "Huh? Wha?" I look up to see Otoya standing in front of me. I guess he just finished his work. "Syo, are you okay? You have been staring out for quite a while." Otoya asked me. "Nothing. I'm fine." I said and I get up from the couch

Somehow my head feel heavy and my eyesight got blurry. "Syo, are you sure you're okay?" Otoya asked me again. "Yeah, yeah I'm-" "Syo!" Otoya shouting my name was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

_Stop being so nice to me_

_It's a lie, all of it is a lie_

_Just because you're so kind to me_

_I'm falling more and more in love with you_

_I'm always by your side_

"Ochibi-chan is probably too tired." Ugh, noisy. "Syo-chan had been working non-stop lately." Quiet down. "Ai-senpai, did you give him extra work?" For the nth time stop talking. "No, that midget has way too much work." Quiet down, I'm tired! I think I'm half-concious, I'm not sure what happen before but I just want to rest. My friends are too noisy that I can't rest!

Can't they just- "Syo-kun should get more rest. Maybe we should give him two or three days off." Ah, wait! Isn't that Nanami? I-I want to see her! Slowly, I open my eyes to see Nanami's eyes. Her hand is working on the wet towel place on my forehead that I just notice. "Syo-kun you're awake!" She said as soon as our eyes lock. "Syo-chan! How do you feel?" Natsuki ask me. "What happen?" I asked them. "You fainted Syo, its a good thing I caught you." Otoya said. I fainted?

_But... we're only friends?_

_My heart feels like it's being torn apart when I keep hiding my feelings_

_When you whisper softly into my ear_

_I feel myself burning up; why am I so naive?_

"You caught yourself a cold midget! You should rest more!" Shut up senpai, you're the one who gives me a load of works. "Syo-kun, would you like something to eat?" Ah Nanami,you're so kind. "No, I just want to rest." I replywith a weak smile.

"That's right, all of you have work right?" Ai asked. All of them just nodded except Nanami. "I have no work, maybe I could accompany Syo-kun in case he need anything." "Ok then." Ai replied and walk out with the others.

_To be honest, it's painful to look at you every day_

_I can't move on like this_

_So I decided to forget about you, but I still want to ascertain my love_

I close my eyes but I never really sleep. It feels bad to sleep when Nanami is beside if I drool when I sleep!? Nah, that's a bad excuse. I just want to make sure Nanami is always beside me. It makes me feel comfortable rather than having Natsuki around to feed me who-knows-what.

As I was slowly drifting to slumber land despite my brain saying no I heard a soft humming. I open my eyes to see Nanami reading a book while humming 'True Wing' my song and bobbing her head. I smile when she starts humming the chorus part.

_It's fine to be mean to me_

_Never mind, I can't take it after all_

_When you treat me coldly_

_I end up wanting to cry_

Nanami must have notice I was staring at her since she looked up from her book. "Ah, Syo-kun gomen. Did I wake you up?" I shook my head. "No, I was happy hearing you humming my song." Nanami gave me one of her sweet smile. "Of course! I love that song so much! I'm glad that you sang it when you jump off that platform even if in your heart!" Nanami, why are you so kind?

_My emotions will overflow and the words "I love you" will spill from my lips_

Nanami is... really kind. She always make me happy. She understands me even more than myself. Oh, Nanami... Maybe, maybe I should confess! But, the rules? Oh, who cares! I might as well confess to her before anyone else. I sat up from my laying position.

_It's fine to be mean to me_

_Never mind, I can't take it after all_

_When you treat me coldly_

_I end up wanting to cry_

"Syo-kun you should rest!" "No," Nanami look at me confuse. I'm going to do this! But what if she reject me? Then again, who cares!? If I'm gonna confess I might as well accept what's up to come... Right..? Right? This is my chance and I'm gonna make it right! Yosh, Otokogi Zenkai Max Go!

I wrap my arm around her waist while the other hold her head. I bring her head closer and give a soft yet full of passion kiss on her lips. Nanami's eyes widen, she was shocked. I pulled away and took a deep breath. "Nanami Haruka!" "H-hai?" "I-I love you, w-would you be my girlfriend?" Red, my face is all red. I know it because I can feel the heat.

_Stop being so nice to me... That's a lie; I want you to be nice to me_

_If I keep hiding my feelings, we'll be friends forever, right?_

Okay, take a deep breath. Nanami please give me an answer. Instead of getting an answer, I get a Nanami jumping on top of arms wrap around my neck. "Yes! Syo-kun I've been waiting for you to confess!" Huh? What? N-Nanami did you? "C-can you repeat that?" "Dear Kurusu Syo-kun! I love you and I will be your girlfriend!" She said and smiled at me. Then hug me again. This, this is the best day of my life!

"Haruka, you should get off of me or you would catch a cold!" Hah! I finally said her first name! I'm so proud! Ahahaha- "No!" What? "Wait, Haruka you would catch a cold!" "Then, let it be, soon you would take care of me in return!" She said. I shook my head and I pulled her into my bed. Haruka gave a small giggle. We snuggle beneath the blankets. Haruka is warm, I like that. I smiled at myself. I get my dream girl, what else do I want?

**#TheEnd#**

**{Woot woot! That was quite long! Anyway, to aoifan3697 don't worry your chapter is in the editing process. I did sweetknife55 first cuz she requested first. Okay? I'll post it soon! So guys, what do ya think? Is it OOC? Cuz I think it is... Remember to review for pairings! Cuz review = new chappy soon! And now the news! Right now, you can even give me a theme! Example: Pairing: AixHaruka Theme: Winter. Then I'll dig my whole music player for winter theme songs! Of course, you could also give me songs! Even songs out of the UtaPri franchise so I can discover new songs! And even new animes! Note that everything is in Syo's Point Of View (POV) just wanted to try somethin' new :3 Anyway, enough of my rambling. I have work to do! See ya soon~}**


	5. RenxMasato (RenMasa) - Double Wish

RenxMasato (RenMasa) - Double Wish

**{SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! Got really busy, and got my exam results which let say really BAD! And my net is playing with me! This time a pairing requested by aoifan3697! The pairing is RenMasa and the song is 'Double Wish' sang by this two love birds! Here I'll let you on a secret. I never listen to this song before! Yeah, shocker IKR? And the song is so damn catchy! True be told there is a LOT of UtaPri song I haven't listen yet! I needa dig the UtaPri songs list. Anyway, Enjoy Reading~!**

**Disclaimer: I ain't own UtaPri ya know that? English translation of 'Double Wish' taken from Moonlit Sanctuary, SilverMoon-san's blog (c) to him/her}**

_Ah, it's so strange… I love you so much, it's unbearable! The dream we've found is beginning to move!_

Tell me again, why I like him? I mean we are rivals, eventhough we work under the same company and we are bandmates. But, but why him? That,that Oji-san! I'm Jinguji Ren! The flirt! Uh, I mean the guy who loves his ladies! Why do I have to fall in love with a guy when I have ladies and the little lamb around me? This does not make any sense! Ugh, I think I'm tired.

Yeah, maybe because I'm tired, that's why I'm thinking nonsense. There is no way that I, Jinguji Ren, would fall in lov- 'PANG!' What the hell!? "Eat it." Tch, don't force me to eat like- Oh! Its my fave! "Hmm, thanks Masayan!" "Don't call me that," Cold. Why are you always cold around me?

_Even on freezing weather days, it seems so extremely sweltering. On hot days too_

_In these mutual temperatures, my heart becomes even more refreshed. I want you! I love you!_

"Hmm, thanks Masayan!" "Don't call me that," Do I really have to deny it? I kinda like it when he calls me that. Masayan..? Hm, cute. Wait, what? What am I thinking about? And why did I cooked his favourite dish? Do I..? Nah, that's impossible. I rather be single for the rest of my life than fall in love with this guy even if he's the last person on earth.

"Masayan you want some?" I shook my head."Aw, come one! Say 'Ahh!'" What the? D-don'tfeed me like that! I'm not a little kid! "Hey, Masayan don't let me hanging. Eh? Masayan why are you blushing?" What?! I could feel the heat. Why am I blushing? "No thanks Jinguji, I have work to do." I said and left. Did I just saw the sad look on Jinguji's face?

_Whenever this true loveliness appears before me, surely no one else can possibly match it!_

Masato walked away, leaving Ren enjoying his food... all alone. 'Why did he blush even if he said he doesn't want it? Is he a Tsundere or something?' Ren thought. After filling up his stomach, Ren walk around the Master Course building hoping to find something to do. When walking pass the music room, Ren could hear the sound of two violins playing in sync. He peek into the room to see Natsuki and Syo playing their violins.

'Ah, I wish me and Masato could play our instruments together. It would be nice.' He thought and walked away, not wanting to bother the two. While walking, Ren bumped into Masato who was talking to Tokiya. When their eyes met, somehow the tension rises. Tokiya realise this and wanted to excuse himself. "Uh, I have something to do. I think I'll-" "Its okay Icchi, you could continue your chit chat. I want to breath some fresh air." Ren said and leave a guilty Tokiya and a annoyed Masato alone.

_Ah, it's so strange… I love you so much, it's unbearable! Only this feeling remains!_

_More, more, more, I can feel this heat!_

_Always, always, always, I just __believe in you!_

Why was Jinguji staring at me like that? Did I do something wrong? I just deny his offer of food, is that wrong? "Masato," "Yes Ichinose?" Ichinose look at me with one of his serious gaze. Creepy. "Did you have a fight with Ren or something?" Bang. It shoot me right in the head. Did I have a fight with Jinguji? Nope, we are cool. But... "No, I didn't have a fight with him. Why did you ask?" I said to Ichinose. Ichinose gave me a questioned look.

"Are you sure? Because the scene I saw just now is the same like when you guys have fights previously." Really, Ichinose? Somehow it make my heart throb. When does fighting with Jinguji became so heartbreaking? "Tokiya~!" I turn to see Ittoki running towards Ichinose and hug him. Ichinose blushed a little. "Ah, Masa! Didn't see ya there!" What? Am I invisible or something Ittoki. "What are ya guys doing here?" Ittoki ask. Should I tell him? Nah, might as well lie to him.

"Nothing, just chatting." I reply. Ittoki looked at Ichinose then at me. "Did ya have a fight with Ren?" W-what? H-how did he..? "Why do you think so?" "Because your face give it away!" Both Ichinose and Ittoki answered. My face gave it away? What does that mean? "Well, you see Masato when you have a fight with Ren you always have that kind of tense face. We notice it every time." Ichinose said. "Masa, you shouldn't fight with Ren ya know! Its not good for both your mental and physical! You should learn from me and Toki! How both of us lo-ummph!" Ichinose covered Ittoki's mouth.

"Otoya! Don't you have work to do? Sorry Masato, but we have to go." Ichinose said and drag Ittoki away. My head tilted to the side a bit. What's up with those two?

_I'll give you only this happiness, This feeling that's touched me so many times! It's overflowing!_

_Tightly clasped hand in hand, I want to feel you! I need you! I love you!_

Jealousy? Annoyance? What is this feeling? Am I really jealous over Hijirikawa talking to Icchi? But why? I couldn't... No 'Love Is Forbidden!' Right? Suddenly, some kind of flash back hit me.

"Remember that you must NOT fall in love with a person of the opposite sex!" Was what Ryuga-san said. So I can fall in love with him?What the hell!? No way. But...he would make a great uke. …I got serious issues! Sigh, I need to talk to someone who is good at love like me. But who? Hmm, ah! That guy might as well help me!

I walk to the dorm room shared by a certain hatted shortie, a megane blondie and a cyan-haired senpai. I'm seeking for their help and I'm talking bad about them. I'm so bad... Oh well, its now or never. 'BANG!'

_No matter when, I can't keep these feelings away, from the moment these feelings began!_

'BANG!' Ren slammed open the door of Syo, Natsuki and Ai's shared dorm room. Without knowing he had interrupted a nice make-out session between Syo and Ai. "Oh, Ochibi-chan, I didn't know you were the seme." Ren can't help but smirk a little. Quickly, Syo and Ai wear their clother back. "W-What do you want, Ren!?" Syo asked while a pink dust of blush on his cheek, still couldn't get over that Ren walk in his and his dear senpai's make-out session. "Jinguji Ren, its really rude of you to burst in someone's room." Ai said keeping his cool attitude.

Ren raise both of his hand in defeat. "I'm sorry but I need help." "With?" Ai and Syo said almost in unison. "Um, l-lo-love." It took a second before Syo realise what Ren was saying. "You want us to help you with love!?" Syo shouted. "Shh!" Ren hushed him. "Well, it was something like this..." Ren told them everything…

_Ah, it's so strange… I love you so much, it's unbearable! I want to hold you so much that it makes me tremble!_

_Softly, softly, softly, that's right, look only at me!_

_Always, always, always, I just love you!_

Masato wander around the city. It was quite chilly that night and he wasn't wearing any sweater or jacket of any kind. Standing in front of a frozen lake, he wrap his arms around his body. 'Why does the scenery seem so familiar?' Masato thought. Cold. Masato was freezing and his body tremble, his teeth chattering. Just as he was about to turn around and walk back to the Master Course building a pair of warm arms wrap his waist.

"Its cold outside, why aren't you wearing any sweater or jacket?" Ren said and rested his head on Masato's shoulder his breath tickling Masato's neck. "Hijirikawa Masato, I-I think I like you."

_Always show me that smile that is my courage! I sing for the sake of protecting you!_

"Why do you think so?" Masato ask him. "Don't you love all those 'ladies' and your fangirls?" "Because, my feeling for you is strong. Stronger than I have for any other people." Ren reply.

Masato smile and face Ren. Their foreheads meet. "Hey Ren, I think... I like you too."

_Ah, it's so strange… I love you so much, it's unbearable! This is my true passion!_

_Surely, surely, surely, just watch! Because you make me happy,_

_Always, always, always, I just love you!_

Who cares if we're rivals. We can just fall in love with each other... Hey Masa, do you remember this lake? This was the same lake that connected us together…

**{Is this draggy? Cuz I have a feeling it does... Does this meet your taste? Sorry for inserting unnecessary AixSyo &amp; TokiyaxOtoya in here. I am so so so so sorry if this does not meet your taste cuz I got a serious writer's block. And all the OOC-ness. Please do tell me if this does not make sense, cuz I'll redo this since I too think that this is a not-so-good chapter. There is a pairing requested by a guest, I'll finish that and I won't be updating soon cuz I'm busy with school. Let just say I won't update unless there is a pending request. Btw, Maji Love Revolutions is in a few days time. Are you ready? Still accepting request! It can be any pairing! Yaoi, Yuri or straight! I accept it all! See ya soon guys~!}**


	6. SyoxAi - Happy Synthesizer

Ai×Syo - Happy Synthesizer

**{Heya everybody! Mika's back! And today I present to you a Ai×Syo chapter requested by LlamasAndAlpacas~ The song is Happy Synthesizer sang by Miku and Luka right? Hihi, there is just too much version in YT so yeah~ Anyways, Enjoy Reading~!**

**Disclaimer: I ain't own UtaPri or the song Happy Synthesizer. Credits goes to rightful owners~}**

_Happy synthesizer, for you I'll play this one time melody_

_In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart._

_Remembering the fragile crush that suddenly went out of bloom._

Syo took a deep breath, "How long till the end doctor?" The doctor sigh "I'm not sure Kurusu-san but by the looks, I think you have less than a month." "Less than a month?" The doctor nodded. "Though I can't guarantee it. Its best if you stay at the hospital so we could keep an eye on you." Syo thought for a while and shook his head "I want to, but I'm sorry I still have some unfinish business."

"Sure Kurusu-san, we don't want you to regret anything." Syo nodded and leave the room. "Kurusu-san," the doctor called out. "Yes?" "Take care even if it just for a few weeks." The doctor said and gave a small smile. Syo return it with his own but a sad one.

_It's all a funny story when we look back on it now._

_Everything in front of us all seemed to be so glamorous._

_Those days are looking at us now and sharing us a smile._

As soon as Syo step out of the doctor's office,he was greeted by his brother, Kaoru. "What did the doctor say?" Kaoru ask his twin brother. Syo just give him a sad smile and ruffle his hair. Tears started to form on the corner of Kaoru's eyes."No, No. Th-there must be something we could do right? Right, nii-chan?" Kaoru urged him.

Syo shook his head "I'm sorry Kaoru but sooner or later, I still have to say goodbye..." Kaoru let the tears flow down his cheek. Syo wipe it off with the palm of his hand. "Relax, I'm still here right? Come, let spend some time together." Syo said. 'While I still can...' He thought.

_Do we only get to learn the ways to hide what we really feel?_

That whole day Syo spent his time with Kaoru. Even so he could see Kaoru fidgeting. Seconds pass, minutes pass, hours pass and before you know it a whole day gone. 'Counting down to the day of my death' was what Syo called it. But he was not ready, too many dreams unfulfilled, too many sins unforgiven and a wish waiting to come true. Though he can't do anything. This is his fate and he can't run away... Nothing can help him and he knows that.

_Hurry up and please become adults, I don't really think we do._

_So many things that I didn't know and I had no strength to admit so._

_You two make a lovely pair, sorry to have lied._

"Don't leave me." Huh? Who's that? "I need you." Who are you? "Please don't leave me." But I have to, its my fate, my ending. "We could find happy ending together, it doesn't have to end like this." But- "Midget," Ai-senpai? "Hey midget, wake up."

Syo open his eyes to meet his senpai's cyan eyes. "Ohayo Ai-senpai." Syo greeted him before yawning. Ai gave him a questioning look. "Its unlike you to greet me." "Is it wrong for me to greet you?" Ai thought for a moment. "Hmm, I guess those discipline lessons paid off." He said and climbed down Syo's shared bunk bed with Natsuki.

_Happy synthesizer, for you I'll play this one time melody_

_In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart._

_Think back to all the miseries and fakeness that surrounds you._

_I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear._

Syo walk down the hallway of the Master Course building. It was STARISH's week off. Actually it wasn't, it was a request from Syo to Saotome. Syo was too weak to do idol activities that Saotome had agreed to give him time to rest. Or time to his death as Syo had said. Though just him was not enough, he asked Saotome to give everyone two weeks off including the senpais if he could.

Saotome surprisingly agreed, he said that this will be the last wish from him to Syo that he will fulfill. While Syo was happy that he get to spend time with his 'family' before eveything disappear. "Ochibi-chan," Syo looked at Ren who called him. "What is it Ren?" "Can we talk? Privately. With the others." Syo thought for a while then nodded and follow Ren to Music Room #3, their favourite hangout place in the Master Course.

_Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside._

_But there is one thing that I surely can do._

_With this electro-melody, I'll make your heart skip-a-beat._

_With words straight from my soul, I'll send this to you._

"We know about it Kurusu." Masato said. "About what?" "Your d-d-death." Otoya replied Syo with a heavy heart. Syo eyes widen "Um, how?" "Shining, Shining told us all." Natsuki said. Syo look down unable to face his friend. He took a deep breath "Yeah, I'm dying. In less than a month you might not see me anymore. There's no more to say right? I'm leaving." Syo turn around to walk out of the room. He doesn't want them to see his tears.

"Syo-chan wait!" Natsuki grab his hand. "What is it you want!?" "We want to help you!" Tokiya said. "Help me? How are you guys gonna help me? I'm dying for god sake!" "We know about your wish." Syo's eyes widen, he looked at Cecil and then the others. "Wh-what w-w-w-wish?" "Your wish to fall in love." Ren said.

_Falling deeply for someone if not about the why's and if's._

_You never need a reason to justify it all._

_Blaming it on time and age, if you give up then it all ends here._

_Nothing's going to happen unless you build the strength to run._

They finally settle down on the couch in the music room. Syo look at each of them. "How do you guys know?" He asked. "There's a reason why we have a mind reader here." Ren said and put his arm around Cecil's neck,Cecil just grin stupidly while Syo give him an annoyed look. "Fine, fine you caught me. But how exactly are you guys going to help me?"

"C'mon there's like a lot of ladies around here,you could choose one." Ren said. Syo just stare out "I can't simply just choose one, love is something so pure." He said. Everyone just nodded and rack their brains to see who is Syo's perfect match. Nanami might be the one but they don't want to hurt her when Syo, um died. Secretly, Syo had been thinking his dream the previous night. A prince in light purple suit with an angelic voice... Who is he..?

_"Sorry to call so late at night, I bet you were going to bed."_

_"I'm amazed, I was thinking of calling you just now."_

_For the two who feel as though their attraction makes their hearts tickle._

_I will send you both a beat to wish you happiness._

Syo stand at the balcony, enjoying the night's breeze. He and STARISH had spent the rest of their evening racking their brains for Syo's perfect match but none seem to match. Even so Syo doesn't want to give up. This is his final wish and he wants to fulfill it.

"Midget, what are you doing?" Ai said behind him. "Just hanging." "Get in quickly you would catch a cold." Ai said. Syo just ignore him while his back face his senpai. Ai sigh and wrap a jacket around Syo's small body. Syo was taken aback by his senpai's action. He turn to his senpai to see him smiling slightly. "You would catch a cold." Was his last words before ruffling Syo's hair and went inside.

_Happy synthesizer, see how everything's enjoyable?_

_I'll play this one time melody to wipe away tears._

_Don't go pretending you are someone stronger than you really are._

_Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside._

Syo open his eyes to see... "Paradise? Am I dead already?" He said out loud. "No silly. This is our world together." "Huh?" Syo turn to his left to see the same prince with light purple suit and angelic voice he had in his previous dream. "Who are you?" Syo said and examine his face, only that he don't have one. The blinding light covered the mysterious prince face completely. "The prince at your service." "Pardon?" The prince chuckled. "You're just so cute Syo-chan."

"No, you just said 'the prince at your service' the hell does that even means?" 'I can't see his face.' Syo thought starting to get suspicious with this 'prince'. The prince smiled 'Wait did he-? Did I saw his lips?' Syo thought. The prince's lips were pinkish colour. As if attracted by a magnet, Syo close his eyes and his lips graze the prince's softly. Syo open his eyes to see cyan eyes. He pulled away and saw the true face of the prince. The prince gave Syo one last smile before everything disappeared.

_Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside._

_But there is one thing that I surely can do._

_With this electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing._

_With words straight from my soul, I send this to you._

Syo slumped in his just saw something that even he himself can't describe. "What does that dream even mean?" He said and touch his lips. The lips that were kissed by his, by his, by...his- "Midget! Oh, you're awake?" Ai said as soon as he sees his kouhai who is blushing furiously for no damn reason.

"Oh, ah Ai. Um morning!" Syo mumbled. "Are you okay? Your face is red. Maybe you did caught a cold." Ai said and feel Syo's forehead with his palm. Syo swat his senpai's hand away. "I-I'm fine!" He shouted and ran to the bathroom.

_Happy synthesizer, for you I'll play this one time melody_

_In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart._

_Think back to all the miseries and fakeness that surrounds you._

_I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear._

Syo slam the bathroom door shut and locked it. He's small body slide down the back of the door. 'What am I thinking!?' He thought. Syo took a deep breath and recall what happen, in his dream and just now. And then he remember what Masato said yesterday. 'Heart beating fast, sweating too much and lost your composure when you see 'the one' when you have these symptoms then your in love.' N-no way... Ai-senpai!?

_Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside._

_But there is one thing that I surely can do._

_With this electro-melody, I'll make your heart skip-a-beat._

_With words straight from my soul, I'll send this to you._

"Ehh!? Are you sure?" Syo just nodded. "So whatcha sayin' is ya gay?" "Probably," Syo shrugged. STARISH was asked by Saotome to see their senpais record their new music video since he doesn't want them to just play around. And here they are sitting while waiting the shoot go on. And while waiting they discuss about Syo's dream and suspicion.

"But are you sure? I mean I don't mind you being gay but...with Ai-senpai? That is the last person I thought of." Otoya said. Syo just shrug his shoulder. His head was feeling dizzy, real dizzy that he could barely see anything. "Uh, g-guys I think I'm going to my room." Syo said and tried standing but fail as he fell on his knee. "Syo-chan!" Natsuki shouted. 'Painful, my head aches.' Syo thought and then everything went black.

_Happy synthesizer, see how everything's enjoyable?_

_I'll play this one time melody to wipe away tears._

_Don't go pretending you are someone stronger than you really are._

_Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside._

"Why didn't anybody tell me about this?" Silence. "Natsuki," "H-Hai?" "You know about this?" "H-hai." Natsuki said softly and nodded. "How do guys know about this?" Reiji asked them. "S-Saotome." Cecil answered timidly. "And why didn't we know about this?" "Because Saotome said not to tell anyone, not even you guys." Natsuki answered. "Is that why Saotome gave us all a week off?" "Two, to be exact." Otoya said. "Out." "Huh?" "Out, I say everyone out now. Go back to the dorm." "But Ai-Ai!" "Reiji." Ai said coldly. "Please. Leave. Now." His voice was cold unlike his usual monotone voice. Everyone nodded and left the room. The hospital room, where right now laying on the bed is Kurusu Syo.

"You...don't have to kick...them out." Syo said between breath. "Syo, you're awake?" "I...am m-my prince." Syo replied with a soft smile. "Prince?" "Ai, b-before I leave, I-I wanna...s-say that I...love you.. A-Ai." Syo mumble. He was weak, way too weak for some reason. "Syo, I-I realise that I love you too." Ai said cupping Syo's cheek. Syo smile "I thought a robot can't have feelings?" "I gain mine from you, Syo."

_Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside._

_But there is one thing that I surely can do._

_With this electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing._

_With words straight from my soul, I send this to you._

Two days later, Syo was...gone forever. The most sad one is of course Ai. Before he left, Syo had entrusted his brother Kaoru to give each of them in the Master Course a letter he wrote. Even Ai got one, and when he read it he cried, for the first time in his entire robot life...for a boy he loved so dearly.

"Dear Mikaze Ai,

I know that I've been a bad kouhai. Please forgive me for all the mistakes that I've done. Thanks to you my life was even more lively than usual. Too bad cause my life is short and I have only a few weeks left to live. When you read this, I'm probably gone forever. Thank you for letting me love you even if its just for a day. You had help me fulfill my wish, I love you dearly from the bottom of my heart. Please don't forget about me. Arigatou, soba ni ittekurutte.

Sincerely, Kurusu Syo."

**{Something's missing... Tell me if you found anything missing. I was suppose to finish the Camus×Haruka chapter requested by a guest but then get stuck in the middle. Then my friend AdSoo gave me this idea "There is no happy ending in real life. Its either someone die or they break up." Ok, I know that sound so sadistic but meh. It gave me this idea. Thanks AdSoo, credits to her for giving me that idea. Anyway I feel bad for Syo cuz I keep torturing him in this book [ie: Chapter 1;Syo's accident. Chapter 4; Syo fainted] and then this chapter, which is worst cuz Syo died. Syo, I'm so sorry, I'll keep you alive in future chapters. So gotta finish that Camus×Haruka chapter. Hope to see ya soon~}**

**P.S: Maji Love Revolutions already has 4 episodes. What do you guys think of this 4 episodes and the cross-unit?**

**P.P.S: OHSHC pun intended. Music Room #3 Lol... Oh, and Ai's line in episode 4. :P**


	7. CamusxHaruka - BelovedxSurvival

**{Pairing requested by SAMETH (guest). SAMETH-san you should have give me a song. The song I chose is BelovedxSurvival by GERO. Hope you like it! Enjoy reading~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song nor the anime!}**

Camus×Haruka \- Beloved×Survival

_You're my special _

_The one and only smile in the world that's so precious _

_I don't want to give you up to anyone! _

_BelovedxSurvival_

"Peasant please, there is no way I would fall in love with her!" Camus said while raising his scepter. "But Ca~mus! It is possible for us to fall in love her, why not you?" Cecil said."Because I am true to my words and I only listen to the silk queen!" Camus reply, eyes narrowing at Cecil.

Cecil get up from his seat, pouts and walk out. "Whatever Camus! And by the way, I am not a peasant! I'm a prince!" Cecil shouted and slam the door leaving his senpai alone. "Hmmph, I'll never fall in love with a peasant, even if she is good with music." Camus mumble under his breath.

_Like the sunrise _

_Your smile lights up my heart _

_You're a surprise that is _

_Always by my side, this is a miracle _

Camus sip on his cup of tea. He sip it slowly until... 'BANG!' "Cough, Reiji! What are you doing?" Reiji just ignore him and said "Myu-chan! Myu-chan! MYUUU~CHAN!" "What is it!?" Camus shouted getting impatient. "Myu-chan! Shining just gave us a week off!" "So?" "So! We will go on a trip at one of the Agency Resorts!"

Camus nodded. "Not only that but our kouhais are coming too." Camus gave Reiji a questioning look. "Specify 'kouhais'" he said. "Well, of course STARISH and their dear composer!"

_Hearts beating faster! _

_(A signal of love!) _

_Everybody, go for it! _

_(Love conflict!) _

Staying with their kouhais are bad enough, now going out on a vacation with them?! Okay, Shining is plainly annoying. He should have give only the senpais vacation. They have balance Quartet Night's activities, individual activities and also training STARISH, which is FYI really damn hard to do.

"Cheer up Myu-chan! At least we could take a break from all those hardwork!" Was what Reiji said. But he was not enjoying this, not one bit. Camus took a bite on his cookie when Ai sat opposite him. Ai pour some tea in his cup and sip it while his eyes wander somewhere.

_~I would even snatch someone's fate away~ _

_Because, compared to the first time we met _

_I'm even more crazy about you now...! ._

_You're so close to me, but only your love is too far away _

_As you go round and round, everyone in the family _

_Is a formidable rival (I won't lose!) _

It was really quiet, and the atmosphere was really tense between Ai and Camus. Not only that but Ai has been staring out for quite a time. "Mikaze," Camus called out to him and Ai finally snap out of it. "Huh? What is it Camus?" Ai said looking at Camus. Even so, Ai steal glances at something outside the balcony.

Camus look at the direction Ai was looking at just now. And he see none other than the one and only Nanami Haruka. With her was STARISH and the nosy bug Reiji. "Mikaze, don't tell me you too have fallen in love with the peasant." "I-I have no idea what you're talking about Camus." Ai reply and left.

_The one and only person in the world who is special to me _

_Never! I don't ever want to let your hand go! _

_BelovedxSurvival _

Camus never know what is it with this girl that people go crazy about. "Its a male harem!" -is what Reiji said. Camus has no idea what that means. "You watch too much anime." He would said to him causing the older to pout.

"Camus-senpai!" Haruka shouted as she ran to the said senpai. "What do you want peasant?" Camus ask her coldly. Haruka took her breath, "Well, Shining-san said I should see you at work so that I could write a song fit with your image." Camus eyed her up and down. "Hmmph, whatever." He said and walk away. "Ah! Matekudasai Camus-senpai!" She shouted and chase after him.

_Romance unbalance _

_Has a chance arrived?! _

_Even Adam ate the forbidden fruit _

_When he met Eve _

_This distance is frustrating! _

_(Watching you nervously, jealousy!) _

_That silhouette! _

_(Love secret!)_

Today, Camus had a photoshoot for a new clothing line. A clothing line that features modern school uniform for teachers and students. Yes, teachers and students, and guess what Camus is the sensei.

"What do you mean you can't make it? You know this ad is important right!?" The director of the photoshoot start to shout at his phone. Camus walk to the director. "Is something wrong?" Camus ask him. "Ah, iye demo one of the models couldn't make it and we don't have a replacement for her." Camus nodded.

_~I'll protect your past, your present, and your future~ _

_You keep getting prettier _

_I want to have you all to myself...! _

_On a miserable night, I will hold you tight _

_Any one of those guys will do _

_Everything they can for you (Forever!) _

"Peasant!" Camus called to Haruka. "H-hai?" "Excuse me Mr Director but I think I found a replacement." Camus said to the director. "Really?" The director's eyes glistened and he look at Haruka. "Hmm, pachiri!" He said and directed one of his workers to prepare for the ad. "Come Nanami-san, let's go and change." The worker directed Haruka to the dressing room. "H..Hai..?" Haruka who is still in a daze let herself get dragged to the dressing room.

_I will love you more than anyone in the world _

_No one can beat the passion in my heart! _

_BelovedxSurvival _

"Ii ne Nanami-san! Honto ni kawaii!" The director keep giving her praises as the cameraman continue to take pictures from different angles. Camus who had finish his scene look at Nanami with a smile. 'She made a perfect face of a confused student. Her modeling is also nice.' Camus thought.

_Your teary eyes are quite endearing too _

_Just as I've thought _

_I'll be by your side _

_I'm always here for you... _

_You're so close to me, but only your love is too far away _

"Hai, o tsu kareesama!" The photoshoot ended as soon as it started. The workers start packing the equipments as the models went to change. Haruka yawn softly as she exited the changing room. "Peasant, you done?" Camus ask her. "H-Hai." "Fine, let's go." Camus said and walk ahead of her. "Ah, matte Camus-senpai!"

_As you go round and round, everyone in the family _

_Is a formidable rival (I won't lose!) _

_The one and only person in the world who is special to me _

_Never! I don't ever want to let your hand go! _

_BelovedxSurvival _

The van that drove the two stopped in front of a café. "Um, what are we doing her Camus-senpai?" Haruka ask him as they entered the café. "To reward you." "To reward me?" "Yes, pick a dessert and sit down." Camus ordered her. Haruka ate tiramisu and drink a caramel frappucino while Camus ordered a pot of earl grey tea.

"Why did you want to reward me Camus-senpai?" Haruka ask him. "Because you help with the photoshoot. If you didn't help we probably need to postpone the shoot." He simply said. "Oh, um...okay?" Haruka mumble. Camus look at her. He took the napkin and wipe the corner of Haruka's lips. "You have something on your lips." He said. "Arigatou," she reply shyly.

_I-love-you...! _

_For you! For love! _

_You are the only one!_

'Maybe there is something good with this peasant.' Camus thought. He smirked 'Get ready guys, you have a new opponent.' With that he took a sip of his tea.

**#TheEnd#**

**{See you soon~}**


	8. AixSyo - Sweet Time

**{Ai×Syo Shipppppppp! Okay Mika has gone crazy, I have sports day right now and I'm updating. Hahahha lol. Anyway, pairing and song requested by Blunderland. Don't worry, I didn't lay a finger on Syo. Enjoy Reading~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song nor the anime!}**

Ai×Syo - Sweet Time

_Until recently I thought that we'd always be together,_

_That voice, suddenly becoming so dear_

_A sweet sadness I can't seem to understand on my own_

_I thought such things existed only in those dramas_

Peace. Something one dream of. Well, keep dreaming because certainly this is not peace. "Senpai! Please give me a break!" Syo shouted at his cyan haired senpai. "No. You are to work on Saturday." Ai said in a monotone voice. "Even on weekends? Aii I want to see my brother! Please give me a break!" Syo pleaded. "I am not allowing you to have a break."

"Grr, you know I'm older than you right? You should respect me more!" "Well, too bad because I'm your senpai and I'm taller than you, mid~get." Syo gritted his teeth. 'Kono yatsu...' Syo took a deep breath and slump on his bed. "Akuma." Syo whispered. "Excuse me?" Ai look at him. Syo rolled his eyes. "Yeah you're a devil a really annoying, arrogant, cold-hearted devil." Syo said. "I thought devil should be cold-hearted? Hmm, maybe I'm not cold-hearted enough? Fine, I'll add your schedules." Ai threatened Syo with a smirk. "What? No!" Syo shouted in protest.

_These feelings you can't realize alone,_

_We surely found them together_

_If time were to stop just like this, that would be fine_

_Don't be mean…_

Unknown to them, their 'little fight' was heard by their other roomate, Shinomiya Natsuki. "Nacchan?" The voice behind Natsuki almost cause him to shout. "Rei-chan! You scared me." Natsuki sighed in relieve. "Doushite no?" Reiji ask him. "Em, well Ai-chan and Syo-chan has been fighting. I wish the two of them could get along better." Natsuki voiced out his concern. 'Hmm...' Reiji thought. "Aha!" He snapped his finger. Reiji whisper something into Natsuki's ear as both their eyes lit up with mischief.

_The kiss from that day, it constantly fills my head and my heart_

_Moving around doesn't let me shake it off_

_Our arms entwined, kissing you softly, calling out your name,_

_Being given those honest feelings_

"Ai-Ai!" Reiji called out to his bandmate. "What is it Reiji?" Ai turn to look at the oldest member of Quartet Night. "Nee, nee Shining gave us a week off!" "So?" "Sooo~~" Irk marks start to appear on Ai's forehead as Reiji start sing-song the word 'so' for too long. "Reiji. Straight to the point please." Ai said getting more and more annoyed.

"Hihi, well! We all get the week off with a condition we all must either bring our kouhais with us or follow our kouhais to where they want to go!" Reiji said cheerfully. "What kind of condition is that?" "Its Shining's order Ai-Ai! Besides, we get to bond more with our kouhais! Jaa~ you should tell your kouhais about the great news!" Reiji said and skipped away as Ai sigh in annoyance.

_That signal coming from you causes my phone to tremble_

_My heart vibrates as well_

_Amongst the digital interference, I still love your dim voice_

_I can't wait till the weekend, I want to see you now_

The next day, all of them are in the living room ready to bid their farewell. The Genki Trio, Reiji, Otoya and Tokiya as Reiji had said decided to go to Reiji's house. The Badass Trio consist of Ranmaru, Masato and Hijirikawa somehow decided to go to the beach. The Royal Duo, Cecil and Camus will be going to Agnapolis as requested by Cecil. The Kawaii Trio had agreed to spend the week at Syo's house because Ai doesn't want to disturb the professor and Natsuki's parents weren't home, or were they? So off they went to their destination.

_You know, that path you cannot walk alone,_

_Let's walk it together_

_Just like this I want to laugh and smile beside you_

_Hold me just a bit longer…_

The trip to Syo's house was...quiet. The only sound you could hear was Ai typing on his laptop's keyboard, Natsuki's humming, Syo tapping on his smartphone and the radio playing in the car. It was quiet, way too quiet. I guess the ice hasn't break between Ai and Syo.

"Midget." Tsk, tsk. Wrong move Ai, that is not the way a seme would do to grab the uke's heart/slapped. "What?" Sharp. Syo's voice was sharper than usual. "Have you told your brother we're coming?" "Yeah." Syo answered without bothering to continue the conversation. Brrr, its quite chilly in here. Natsuki sigh 'This was not in the plan...' He thought.

_Everything about you continues to color the inside of me even more,_

_I can't fight against it_

_Your profile, your smell, the way you talk, the way you hold my hand,_

_I grasp them all, gently but strongly_

"Onii-chan!" As soon as they arrive they were greeted by a...taller version of Syo. "Kaoru! How have you been?" "Fine, ah Nacchan you're here to!" Kaoru greeted him. Then he looked at the younger cyan haired boy. "You must be Mikaze Ai-san! Thank you for taking care of my brother. Please make yourself at home!"

"Your welcome. And thank you for inviting us." Ai said politely but still with that montone voice of his. "Its okay, besides you are my broth-" "Kaoru!" Syo quickly cut his brother's sentence. "Where is otoo-san and okaa-san?" Seeing the signal, Kaoru quickly change the topic. "Otoo-san and okaa-san went on a business trip so it will just be us this week. Well, please come in." Kaoru invited them in as Natsuki was still oblivious to the situation.

_From that night we argued due to acting tough,_

_To that secret surprise on my birthday night,_

_It might be selfish,_

_But I want you to only look at me, always_

The next day, Ai, Syo and Natsuki alongside Kaoru went to a nearby carnival. After a while,Ai and Syo got lost from Natsuki and Kaoru. The two then walk around the carnival to find Natsuki and Kaoru. "Syo." "Yeah?" Chu. Ai kissed Syo's cheek causing the older among the two to blush furiously. "Wh-what?! Ai! What if someone saw us?" Syo scolded him. "Who cares? Syo, I'm so tired of acting." Ai whispered beside Syo's ear as their fingers entertwine.

"I know... I'm tired of acting too. Maybe after we return we could tell them about us?" Ai hummed in agreement. The two walk to a nearby ice cream stand and bought ice cream for themself. They sat on a bench and enjoyed their ice cream. Ai cupped Syo's left cheek and lick the corner of Syo's lips causing him to blush again.

_The kiss from that day, it constantly fills my head and my heart_

_Moving around doesn't let me shake it off_

_Our arms entwined, kissing you softly, calling out your name,_

_Being given those honest feelings_

"Stop making me blush!" "You're just so cute." "I am not cute." Syo protested. Ai smile, he leaned forward and locked their lips. The kiss was soft and innocent. Neither dare to break nor to continue further. Ai then lick Syo's bottom lip asking for entrance. Syo complied and their pink muscle fight for dominance. After a while, Syo pulled away to breath.

"I love you, Syo." "I love you too, Ai." They foreheads touch as their eyes stare into each other. "Syo." "Yes?" "Could you promise me something?" Syo nodded softly. "Sure Ai." "Promise me that you'll never leave me, that you would teach me all about this feelings I have and always be there for me." Syo smiled softly and cupped both Ai's cheek. "Yes, I promise you." He said and gave a small kiss on Ai's lips.

_Everything about you continues to color the inside of me even more,_

_I can't fight against it_

_Your profile, your smell, the way you talk, the way you hold my hand,_

_I grasp them all, gently but strongly_

This moment that we treasure together. The time spent together. The fights we have because we love each other. I have loved you and till the end I will love you. This love might be forbidden. And this challenge we will face through. We will face it together. I love you, Ai. I forever will. Always remember that.

**.Omake.**

"Kawaii!" Natsuki start to squeal like a fangirl as he took pictures of a sleeping Syo on Ai's shoulder while Ai's head was on Syo's head. "Their certainly cute." Kaoru commented as he too take a few pictures. 'Hihi, now I get to blackmail Onii-chan!' Kaoru thought. Tsk, tsk,tsk. What a bad otuoto you are Kaoru.

**#TheEnd#**

**{Thanks for reading! See ya soon~!}**


	9. STARISH Haruka - Point of View

STARISHxHaruka – Point of View

**{Pairing: STARISHxHaruka**

**Song: Point of View by DIV}**

_Does the world you see through your eyes  
seem small?  
Thinking it's wicked with heartlessness?  
The cold sun rises  
With a displeased "Good Morning"  
I love that face of yours  
My point of view  
_

"Thank you Ittoki-kun for helping me." Haruka said and smile at him. Otoya smile back, "Your welcome. I didn't really have anything to do so I was glad I could help you." "If you don't mind I will be taking my leave now. Thanks again for helping me Ittoki-kun." Haruka bowed and excuse herself. Otoya grinned and wave her goodbye. "Aren't you getting too familiar with the Lady, Ikki?" Otoya turn and saw Ren at the corner of the room. "Familiar? I think I still have my boundaries don't you think?" Otoya retorted.

Ren smirked, "I see you have grown quite brave Ikki. You use to be so innocent and pure." "Anyone would do anything for their loved one wouldn't they?" Otoya said with a proud grin. "Don't need to get so worked up on it Ikki. I'm just here _reminding _you on what we talked about." Ren said and walked away. "Save that for yourself Ren."

_I'll listen with loving care  
But I'm going round and round in an infinite loop  
Doing nothing but skillfully conducting myself  
There's no reason for me to be  
_

"Little Lamb, what a pleasure to see you here." Ren smirk as he pulled out a rose behind Haruka's ear. Haruka blush, "A-ah um Jinguji-san good evening." She said and bows slightly. "May I know what the young Lady is doing?" Haruka smile, "I'm composing new songs for the senpais." Ren frowned a little, "The senpais? Not a new song for us?" Haruka shook her head, "Sorry but the presidents asked me to compose for the senpais." Ren hummed in acknowledgement. He didn't really care honestly since it involves his senpai but he would pretend he did care for the sake of Haruka. "I'm sorry but I'll be leaving now." She said and left Ren alone in the middle of the hallway.

Ren stare at the disappearing shadow of Haruka. "What are you doing Jinguji?" "Certainly none of your business Hijirikawa." Masato crossed his arm. "You are _unpredictable_." "I believe we all are," Ren smirk, "I believe we all are unpredictable. A bunch of wolves hiding behind the mask of a pup." Ren turn his head to catch a glimpse of Masato. "Tell me Masa, be honest, what are we actually aiming for?"

_With only moving tales being lionised  
Leaving them behind to take the blows  
I tried writing down  
my own success story_

Masato's fingers swiftly press the piano keys. As the song approach its end Masato heard the soft clap of someone behind him. He turns his head as he saw Haruka at the door frame. "That was wonderful Hijirikawa-san." She said, her smile always plastered on her face. "It's my favorite piece." He reply trying to hide any kind of nervousness. "I see, maybe next time you would teach me?" Haruka said. Masato gave a small nod. "Well then I need to get going." She said as she bow and excuse herself.

"_Enjoying, _Hijirikawa-san?" "Eavesdropping Ichinose?" Masato said as Tokiya appear from behind the door. "Pretty lowly of you to do so Ichinose." Masato continue. "Just happen to be around here. There's no reason on to why I should bother eavesdropping on other's conversation. It doesn't concern me in anyway." Masato almost snickered. "We all say that don't we?" "Certainly." Tokiya nod and gave an amuse smile.

_Modify! Modify! The original text is now gone*  
Smeared with typos and spelling mistakes  
But my daily life is busy  
Which on its own isn't so bad  
_

"Good job today Ichinose-san!" Haruka said as she handed him a bottle of water. "Thank you Nanami-san." Tokiya reply as Haruka hum noticing the sheets of paper in his hand. "Is that the song that I compose for all of you?" Haruka ask. "Hn? Ah yes it is. I'm going to write lyrics that are worthy of your song." He reply with a smile. Haruka blush, "U-um you didn't really have to say it like that." Tokiya chuckle softly. "T-then, since you are busy writing the lyrics I shouldn't be bothering you." Haruka said and took her leave.

"Huh, what a scene…" Tokiya glance to his right and saw Syo leaning against the wall. "How long have you been there Syo?" Tokiya asked. "Not long, though the scene before was quite _interesting."_ He said. Tokiya look at the sheet of papers in his hand. "I didn't break the rules, in fact I think I'm the one who's been holding back way more than the rest." He said and looks at where Syo was, only to find that he was nowhere in sight.

_Not even enough space to stow away  
my dissatisfaction and displeasure  
Coming to terms with throwing away things  
is the hard-set rule for keeping things neat and tidy  
_

"Nanami!" Haruka turn her head around. "Oh hey Syo-kun!" Syo smile, "Hey Nanami! Um are you busy right now?" He asks. Haruka tilted her head to the side. "Well not really. Why did you ask?" Syo scratch his cheek in embarrassment, "Well I want you to help me with this script for the new Prince of Fighting movie. I hope you don't mind." Haruka smile softly, "Oh a new Prince of Fighting movie that you got cast in? Wow congrats Syo-kun! I don't mind helping you." She said. "Really?! Then let's practice in one of the practice room." Syo suggested.

"SYO-CHAN!" Natsuki shouted from the other side of the hallway. "I've got a new dress for you to try!" Syo's eyes widen and he runs away trying to escape from Natsuki. "Syo-kun?" "I'm sorry Nanami maybe we'll practice another time!" Syo manage to shout before disappearing. "Gotcha Syo-chan!" Natsuki said as he hug Syo. "Y-you! You did that on purpose right!? Damn you Natsuki!" Syo said as he try to get away from Natsuki. "What are you talking about Syo-chan?" Natsuki smile innocently. "Tch, don't play dumb! One of these days I'm gonna return the favor!" Natsuki smirk, "_Try if you can _Syo-chan."

_Does the world you see through your eyes  
seem small?  
Is it wicked with heartlessness?  
Turn it upside down and inside out  
Look closely  
How does it look?  
You can change your point of view  
_

Natsuki smile in content, "Thank you for accompanying me Haru-chan!" Haruka smile in return, "It's nothing Shinomiya-san. I was thinking of going out for awhile after composing non-stop." Natsuki chuckle softly, "Haru-chan is really busy! Thank you for writing all those wonderful songs for us Haru-chan. We all love it so much." He said. Flustered, Haruka look away. "Sheesh Shinomiya-san my songs aren't really that good. It's those who sang it that made it special. Ah I'll be going there for awhile, please wait here." She said and went into one of the shops.

"It's a _surprise _to see you here Natsuki." "Same here Cecil-chan." Cecil gave a smug smile. "I see you're on a date with Haruka." He said. "I wouldn't say a date when at least someone is following behind us am I right Cecil-chan?" Natsuki said with his usual innocent smile. "Just keeping an eye, Natsuki."

_Can't even take a step back  
to see how your life is  
So I will tell you,  
You, whom is projected through my eyes  
_

"Cecil-san?" "Yes my princess?" Cecil said and kiss the back of Haruka's hand. "U-um have you seen the others?" Haruka ask. Cecil shook his head softly, "Not really. Why?" "Well, we are suppose to have a meeting this evening." She said. Cecil hum in response, "How about you text them and we will wait for them here." Haruka's eyes brightened up. "Ah yes I could text them." She said as she took out her phone and texted all of the STARISH members.

Cecil look at her from his seat. "Say Haruka." "Hm?" "Do you have anybody you like?" "Eh?" Haruka look up from her phone. "What are you talking about Cecil-san? Love is forbidden remember?" she said. "For idols. And you're not one. There must be _someone _you like right my princess?" Haruka gave her a skeptical look, "I'm kind of really into my job right now and never thought of liking someone. And to be very honest I think no one is interested in me." She said and continue texting. Cecil had a amuse smirk on, "You have no idea just how much is interested in you Haruka."_  
_

_Author's Note (Please read if you have time to)_

**{/late/ Happy New Year to all of you! First up, I'm really sorry for have been missing almost the rest of the year. Second, this chapter is crappy. I had writer's block and honestly no inspiration. Third, forgive me for it took so long. So that's it. I've been and still gonna be busy with school. I will try to update my other fanfics and this story is NOT TAKING REQUESTS ANYMORE. So sorry but I need to focus in a lot of other stuffs and I **_**might have **_**an unexpected hiatus ****and after that you might not see me again either for 3 to 4 years or you won't be seeing me ever again forever. **** Let's just pray something like that wouldn't happen because I really love writing and I never wanna leave it though I might have to due to my new life schedule. Well then that's it see ya soon~}**

_**Requested by a guest**_


	10. Ai Syo - I need you

AixSyo – I need you

**{Pairing: AixSyo (SyoKaze)**

**Song: I need you by BTS}**

_Fall, Fall, Fall, scattering apart_

_Fall, Fall, Fall, falling_

"Midget." "What?" Ai glared at Syo. "Have you done your assignment?" "It's on your table." "Good." He muttered and get out of the room. "Stupid senpai." "Syo~chan! You shouldn't always fight with Ai-chan you know!" "I don't care Natsuki. Leave me alone." Natsuki sighed, 'What a stubborn head.'

Natsuki walk out of the room slightly pouting. It's not once or twice that his senpai and his childhood friend fight. "Nacchan~!" A certain red-head called out to him. "Otoya-kun~ otsukare!" Otoya tilted his head to the side. "Hm, is something wrong Nacchan?" Natsuki smile, "Iie, just worried about Ai-chan and Syo-chan." "What's up with Ai and Syo?" Otoya asked Natsuki curious of two youngest member of the Master Course. "They won't stop fighting! And nothing I could do would stop them. Syo-chan is too stubborn while Ai-chan will never listen to me!" Natsuki exclaim sadly. It's true though; every time he tried to talk to them they will either ignore him or asks him to leave. Otoya thought for awhile. "Hm I think I know who could help us." He said as he drag Natsuki to the shared dorm room of him, Tokiya and their overly genki senpai.

_Because of you, I'm becoming ruined_

_I wanna stop, I don't want you anymore_

_I can't do it, this sucks_

_Please don't give me any excuses_

"You have come to the right place my fellow comrades!" Reiji shouted cheerfully causing Tokiya who was concentrating on his book to sigh loudly and look at his senpai and two fellow band mates. "What is going on?" Tokiya asks them. Reiji grinned, "Hehe you see Tokii this is a plan on getting AiAi and Syo-chan together! Plan SyoKaze!" he said. Tokiya looked at his senpai with irk marks evident on his senpai. "Why bother matching up two people who want nothing to do with the other?" he said. "Well the same case as you and Otoyan, Tokii! Look at you guys now all lovey-dovey and happy. You should thank Rei-chan for that!" Reiji said and wink causing Tokiya to blush remembering the set-up plan Reiji did for him and Otoya, which apparently work out. "That's it I'm out!" Tokiya said as he try to walk out. Otoya grab Tokiya's leg, "Tokii~ don't go! You have to help us too!" Otoya beg with his puppy eyes.

Natsuki giggle at the sight of the two. After a lot of deliberating and persuasion later, Tokiya agreed to help out. "Yay Tokii's helping!" Otoya and Reiji shouted happily. "Only because you force me to…" Tokiya mutter under his breath. "So, listen up people! Plan SyoKaze is to get AiAi and Syo-chan together, and since they're constantly fighting I guess they haven't notice the love that is blooming for the other." Reiji started. "And to make them realize that, we will make them go on a date!" "A date?" the kouhais asked. "Yep, a date." Reiji smirk meaning whatever he have in plan might fail miserably or be a complete success.

_You can't do this to me _

_All of the things you said are like a mask_

_It hides the truth and rips me apart_

_It pierces me, I'm going crazy, I hate this_

_Take it all away, I hate you_

_I'm sorry (I hate you)_

_I love you (I hate you)_

_Forgive me_

Syo checked the time on his phone. According to the text message he receive from Otoya, he should be waiting for him here and yet Otoya is nowhere to be seen. Syo had somehow agree to go to the amusement park with Otoya, but seeing that it's almost half past the promised time Syo thinks that maybe Otoya had something to do in which he had to cancel their meet up. Apparently, Syo was right as he receive a text from Otoya saying that he had a sudden call from work and couldn't make it. Syo blush as he read the last sentence from Otoya. _"I heard Ai-senpai is near the amusement park, how about you ask him instead? Have fun! ;)" _

"That Otoya," Syo sigh, "It's a good thing I haven't bought the tickets. Since I have some time I might as well take a stroll." He grumbled and walks away, oblivious to a few pairs of eyes watching over him.

_I need you girl _

_Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone_

_I need you girl_

_Why do I keep needing you when I know I'll get hurt_

Tokiya sigh, "I told you it won't work Kotobuki-senpai." Reiji shushed him. "Don't worry about it, I have a plan B!" Tokiya look at his senpai with a questioning look. "And may I ask _what _exactly is plan B?" "Oh, you'll see." Reiji smirk.

Syo walk around a nearby mall, he decided to go to a café. Just as he was approaching one of his favourite café, he saw a head of cyan looking through the window of the café, displaying a variety of sweets. "Ai-senpai?" Ai looks at the source of the voice. For a moment there Syo thought he saw a glimpse of sparkle in Ai's eyes before he met with Ai's poker face. "Syo? What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date with Otoya?" Ai asks, a hint of jealousy laced in his voice. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Don't you have work or something? And I'm not dating Otoya, he's dating Tokiya. It just that we were thinking on taking a break by- wait a minute, are you jealous?" Syo said. A thin line of blush appears on Ai's cheek.

_It goes round &amp; round, why do I keep coming back_

_I go down &amp; down, at this point, I'm just a fool_

_Whatever I do, I can't help it _

_It's definitely my heart, my feelings but why don't they just listen to me _

"What? Nonsense." Ai mumble. "Um, okay? By the way, what were you looking at just now?" Syo asks him. "Jellies." Ai said softly but enough for Syo to hear him. "Why not just buy it?" "I forgot to bring my wallet." Ai said and looks away. Syo was quite surprise since his senpai isn't one to forget his things, especially not his wallet. Seeing that his senpai wants the jelly desperately as he keeps glancing at it, Syo grinned. Syo tug at Ai's hand softly and drag him into the café. "Come on, I'll treat you those jellies." They sat on a table. Syo ordered for them both. He even ordered two plates of marine jellies for his senpai. As soon as their orders arrive, Ai's eyes lit up and he eats the jellies like it was his first time. _"Despite being an android and a strict senpai, Ai sure has his cute moments. Well, he's still 15." _Syo thought and let a giggle slip. Ai looks up and eyed him. "What are you giggling at?" he said. "Nothing just thought you were cute."

"_Wait… What!? D-did I just said that out loud?!" _Upon processing what just happen, the two blushes. Syo look away and Ai kept his head down, finishing his remaining jelly. "A-Anyway, we should get going." Syo clear out the awkward atmosphere and get up to pay. As soon as he's done, the two walk home together. On the way there the two were silent as they haven't got over the incident at the café. "Syo, do you like me?" Ai was the first to break the silence.

_The sky is blue and the sun is shining _

_So my tears are even more noticeable_

_Why is it you? Why did it have to be you?_

_Why can't I leave you?_

"Maybe." Syo whispers, the blush on his face getting darker every second. "Please be specific." Ai demanded. "Ok fine, maybe I like you, but not the senpai-kouhai relationship kind of like but the kind of like- ugh this is complicated. I love you okay!" Syo confessed. "I really do love you." He whispers it again. Ai tries his best to not overheat. "Why? I mean I'm an android, I might not love you back and I've been so strict to you. How can you even fall for me?" "I—" Syo was about to answer but he stopped and shook his head. "I honestly don't know. I just unconsciously fall in love with you. Despite being mean you do care about me and you have your cute moments too." He said. They arrive at the Master Course gate and they face each other. "It's fine of you can't give me an answer now I'll just wait." Syo said and smile before walking into the Master Course. Syo didn't manage to take a second step before Ai pulls Syo to face him and kiss him. Syo's eyes widen. It took him a moment to realize what happen and for him to indulge in the sweet kiss. They soon pull away as they were out of breath. "That was my answer." Ai whisper and walk pass the Master Course leaving a dumbstruck Syo.

_I need you girl, you're beautiful_

_I need you girl, you're so cold_

_I need you girl, I need you girl_

_I need you girl, I need you girl_

"So that was your plan B, Rei-chan?" Otoya asks him. Reiji nod eagerly, "Yup! Though I didn't expect it to work." He said and grins. "You made a plan B without knowing it will work or not?" Tokiya said annoyed at his senpai air headedness. "Maa~ Maa~! Now that Syo-chan and Ai-chan are together, shouldn't we celebrate it?" Natsuki intervene. "Yes! Nacchan is right! We should celebrate!" Reiji agrees immediately. Both Reiji and Natsuki went to Syo, who just recovered from his shoujo delusions and drag him inside. A few squeals, blushes and teasing happen at the Master Course throughout the rest of the day.

_**Requested by a guest**_


End file.
